


Another Step Forwards

by theultimatefangirl2002



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, In between HoO and PJO, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatefangirl2002/pseuds/theultimatefangirl2002
Summary: Percy hadn't wanted him to spend Christmas alone at camp and invited him over. Nico had spent days trying to think of some way he could say no without hurting Percy’s feelings or doing something he’d regret- after all, he was just beginning to build up his reputation after the whole Titan’s thing- but with one look at Percy’s stupid stupid face, he’d caved. “Sure,” he could almost hear himself saying. “I’ll come.” And then the son of Poseidon had been so excited that Nico couldn’t not show up.





	Another Step Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson, I only own my writing

Nico wasn't sure what he was doing at the Jackson family's apartment on Christmas Eve. He’d been standing outside the door, attempting to psych himself up to knock or ring the doorbell or something… but he couldn’t. He wasn’t even sure why he had come in the first place. 

Well, he did know. Percy hadn't wanted him to spend Christmas alone at camp- why, Nico didn’t have the faintest idea- and invited him over. Nico had spent days trying to think of some way he could say no without hurting Percy’s feelings or doing something he’d regret- after all, he was just beginning to build up his reputation after the whole Titan’s thing- but with one look at Percy’s stupid _stupid face_ , he’d caved. _“Sure,”_ he could almost hear himself saying. _“I’ll come.”_ And then the son of Poseidon had been so excited that Nico couldn’t not show up… 

He'd never really had a real Christmas. Sure, there were those few he had had when he was little- but he barely remember those. He just knew that had happened because… well, they had to have. Nico couldn’t imagine that they hadn’t happened- but granted, Nico’s family history was still a big question mark to him, even if he had gotten some of the answers. Camp did celebrate Christmas, but it wasn't the same as being with your family around one tree, exchanging gifts and enjoying each other's company. 

Nico suddenly realized, as he stood outside Percy Jackson's apartment, that he had come because he was lonely. _Lonely._ The word stuck in his head, pounding like a sledgehammer. _And Percy Jackson and his family were going to make him not lonely?_ The idea sounded stupid. The dark haired boy's hand lingered over the door, clenching in a fist, ready to knock. But something held him back.

He didn’t want to go in- he knew what would happen, what always happened. Every second spent with Percy would be another second Nico subjected himself to torture. Every moment he was with that stupid son of Poseidon, Nico wanted to rip his hair out. It hurt- it physically hurt, knowing that Percy would never... like him- that he’d always choose Annabeth over him. Nico didn’t hate Annabeth- he couldn’t hate Annabeth, she’d always been nice to him and Bianca had told him not to hold grudges… But it hurt like Hell- and Nico knew what that meant. He had to try to move on. He had to ignore the impulses and the feelings, forcing them deep down where no one could find them.

This was just another step forwards, to just being friends. To being what they would always be. 

Taking a deep breath, Nico knocked on the door.

A few seconds of silence- did he have the right apartment?- and the door was wrenched open by none other than Perseus Jackson himself. The Son of Poseidon was in a blue sweatshirt with a Santa hat perched precariously on top of his messy black hair. Nico’s heart fluttered in his chest- _Stop it,_ he told himself furiously, but he just... couldn’t help it. 

Percy’s sea-green eyes lit up when they saw him. "Nico! You came!"

Nico forced himself to meet Percy's gaze, making himself smile a little. Taking another step forwards. “Well… yeah. I said I would, didn’t I?” 

Percy’s grin was almost contagious. If Nico hadn’t felt as if he were about to explode, he probably would have felt the urge to grin too. "Come on!" Percy gestured for Nico to follow him, while calling back, "Mom! Nico came!" Shutting the door, Percy smiled widely at the son of Hades. "Merry Christmas."

Nico stared up at him before answering awkwardly. "Merry Christmas..." He looked around the Jackson's apartment. There were candles and tiny Santa's everywhere. Christmas cards lined the fridge; Thalia with a Santa hat on and a few Hunters in the background; Annabeth smiling in front of a brightly lit Christmas tree with her family; Grover, himself, and Chiron standing in front of the snowy Big House… All that was missing was a crackling fireplace and this place could have been straight off the set of a Hallmark movie. "You really get into the Christmas spirit, don't you...?" Nico asked, looking up at Percy again.

Percy laughed. Nico could feel himself flushing and looked away. _Gods that laugh… Nico, stop it._ "Yeah, I guess you could say we do. We’re a lot more pro-Christmas than camp is…” He said with a glance at the Christmas Cards on the fridge. “At least I hope so. All they do is put up lights around the Dining Pavilion and on the porch of the Big House.” He smiled- that stupid half-smile that Nico assumed made people peg him as a troublemaker- and looked back at Nico. “Anyways, come on. You gotta see our tree. It looks pretty good, if I say so myself.” Percy gestured for Nico to follow him as he walked into the living room, where Nico could see the glow of tree-lights. Nico couldn't remember the last time he had willingly seen a Christmas tree- he could remember the last time that he’d seriously _done_ Christmas. Probably sometime with Bianca… “You coming?” Nico looked up and nodded, forcing the thoughts of his sister out of his mind as he followed Percy. 

Percy's living room had transformed from a normal living room into the center of Christmas. Red and green blankets were on the backs of the chairs and couches, fake candles were lit up in the window, and the tree... The tree was giant. Lights were strung from the top of it down to the multiple branches at the bottom. The tree was covered with colored Christmas balls and at the top of the tree was a star. “It’s…” Nico found himself saying, looking at Percy’s face, frozen in anticipation for what Nico would say. He was such a dork… _Gods Nico._ “Big.” He finished, anticlimactically.

“Yeah, I know. It’s giant.” Percy smiled at his mom. 

Sally Jackson smiled back at her son before turning to look over at Nico. She had a Santa hat on as well. Nico hoped it wasn’t a requirement for those who stayed at Jackson apartment around Christmas to wear a Santa hat. "Hi Nico! Merry Christmas. Glad you could join us."

"Hello Ms. Jackson." Nico said softly, pulling at his aviator jacket as his eyes scanned the living room. “Merry Christmas… Thank you for inviting me.” She smiled.

“I was thinking we could have dinner and then maybe watch a Christmas movie.” Mrs. Jackson said, looking from her son to Nico again, waiting for approval. Nico met Percy’s eyes before looking down at his feet. It didn’t feel like his place to answer when they were always taking him in for the holiday. He didn’t really care anyways- he was just along for the ride… as always… 

After a moment of quiet, Percy seemed to realize that Nico didn’t care. “Sounds great, mom.” He answered. “Come on Nico, let’s get you set up in my room.” Nico followed him into his bedroom. It hadn’t changed much since he saw it last year- maybe a little cleaner- but now there was a mattress pressed against Percy’s closet, beside his bed. “Alright, so you can have the bed or the mattress.” Percy said, leaning against the doorframe as Nico looked inside. “And… are you good?” He asked, his tone dropping so his mom couldn’t hear.

Nico scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. He wasn't sure why he had agreed to come- he had known it wouldn’t really help. Everything would be awkward- at least for him. He’d make Percy feel bad because he’d end up being weird and then it’d be impossible to “just be friends” because Percy wouldn’t even want that. “Yeah.” Nico forced out as he looked up into Percy’s eyes, forcing himself to try and believe it too. “I’m fine. And I’ll take the mattress.” Nico stepped past him and pulled his backpack off of his shoulders, dropping it next to the inflated bed.

Percy nodded, smiling a little as he followed Nico inside. “A wise choice… But really, you’re good? You just seem… I dunno…” He looked away from Nico before shrugging.

"Yeah." Nico sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's just... different. I haven’t celebrated Christmas in a while." He found himself admitting.

Percy nodded again. "When was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" He asked, shutting the door with one hand, leaning against it lazily. Nico felt his heart pick up slightly before he forced it away. _Friends. Just friends. It’s all we are and all we’ll ever be. He’s with Annabeth now. He doesn’t want you._

"Uh..." Nico thought back, trying to remember but it was a long time… "I don't... I don't know."

"Was it back with… Bianca?" Percy asked, hesitating before saying her name. Nico shrugged, then realized it must have been and nodded. He knew that Percy probably still felt guilty, which made Nico feel bad. Nico had overreacted on him. It wasn’t his fault… "Sorry." Percy added. "I know it's probably still hard-"

"No." Nico sighed, looking up at Percy and flicking his head to brush his hair out of his eyes. "No, it's fine… Just different." He repeated.

Percy nodded, pushing himself off the door and walking towards the window. “It’s kinda hard to believe that just a few months ago this place was a war zone.” He admitted after a few seconds of silence, his tone lighthearted despite the subject.

“Yeah.” Nico agreed. 

“I mean…” Percy laughed a little. “Now the only war going on is the one between the idea of Christmas and everyone’s wallet.” Percy laughed at himself. Nico made himself smile a little too, but it hit him that he hadn’t brought Percy or his mother a present. Cursing himself, he looked down, biting the inside of his lip. They deserved something- they took him in on Christmas Eve- and he’d repaid them how? He hadn’t even remembered to look for a gift. Not that he’d know what to get either of them… Well, Sally Jackson was the type of person to accept anything with a smile and a “oh I love it!”. But Percy? Percy would have been a lot harder to shop for because whatever Nico would have got for him would have had to have been perfect… “Earth to Nico?” He blinked at the sound of Percy’s voice, looking up at him again. He was looking down at Nico, leaning against the wall with the same laziness as before and Nico’s heart leapt again without his permission. 

“Sorry.” Nico said, not sure if he was apologizing for not bringing a gift or for getting lost in thought. 

“It’s all good.” Percy smiled a little, crossing his arms. Silence fell over them for a moment before he spoke again. “So how many people are at camp now?” 

Nico thought back to the camp, trying to think. There weren’t very many- especially after the wa and since it wasn't summer, but… “Uh… Well, a lot of people left for the holidays… so maybe…” He had no idea. “Maybe like… 12…? 10? I don’t really know.” He admitted.

Percy nodded. “Huh. Do they do anything fun around this time of year?” He smiled a little. “Do they do a Secret Santa or something? I’d love to see what people would get Clarisse…” 

Nico smiled a little in response. “No, nothing like that… It’s a lot like it is during the summer, except a lot colder and with snow.” 

“I’d get Clarisse a plaque or… or one of those Hello name tags.” Percy said after a moment of thought. “It’s say ‘Hello! My name is Clarisse, Drakon Slayer’ and she could carry it around wherever she goes. That way, whenever she wants something, she wouldn’t have to say it- she could just point to the name tag.” He looked up, smiling more at Nico. “I mean, that way she could be quiet and get her point across. Everyone would win.”

“You should do that anyways.” Nico’s smile widened without him realizing. Clarisse had been using that and, by affiliation, the “you would have lost the war without me” as leverage to get her way. It seemed a little out of character for her, considering it had been a war, but it helped make things a little more lighthearted. 

“This is why we beat Kronos.” Percy kept going, his smile widening as he kept talking. “Because of genius ideas like that.” 

“Oh yeah.” Nico nodded, rolling his eyes but he was still smiling. “That’s definitely why we won.” 

Percy laughed and opened his mouth to say more when his mom called, “Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Nico looked at the closed door and suddenly, the moment felt… broken. The smile disappeared off his face and his eyes dropped. 

Percy looked at him. “Spaghetti for dinner. Mom makes the best meatballs… I mean, probably not the best that you’ve had, seeing as you’re Italian and all but…” 

Nico shrugged. “It’s fine.” 

Percy gestures to the door. “Let’s go.”

 

********************

 

Nico wasn't used to being around people who generally accepted him- or at least, who tried to accept him. Sure, there were the others at camp- but none of them really accepted him, even after the war. They were scared of him and he knew that, accepted it. 

Well, Nico thought as he sat at the dinner table with Percy Jackson, his mom and his step-dad, if they could see him now, maybe they wouldn't be so scared. Maybe if they saw him eating Christmas Eve spaghetti with Percy Jackson’s family they’d realize he was just another normal demigod…

Yeah right. Nico was anything but normal, even by demigod standards.

Paul, Sally, and Percy were all laughing about something. Nico twirled his form through the pasta, watching. He felt… awkward. He wasn’t apart of the family. He felt like he had to just… watch them interact, watch them be… well, a family. In a way, he wanted to join in, wanted to do this with his own family but… well, most of his family was dead and his dad was busy keeping watch over those dead ones. 

“No, I swear,” Percy was saying, laughing. “Nico, tell him.”

Nico looked up, his heart suddenly pounding. _Shit._ “Sorry… what?”

“Mr. D. He is actually the god of wine who did get in trouble with his dad Zeus and is now grounded at camp and forced to be the director.” Percy was smiling. 

“Oh.” Nico nodded, forcing himself to smile a little. “Yeah, yeah that’s right. Sounds crazy.” He made the smile a little bigger.

Paul’s eyes lingered on him for a moment. Nico could tell that Percy’s step-father wasn’t sure what to make of him. Nico didn’t blame him. Most of the time, he wasn’t sure what to make of himself. A smile spread across his face a moment later. “It does, but then again so are most of the things that you’ve told me…” He seemed fascinated, even after Nico was sure he’d heard all of Percy’s stories by now. He couldn’t have married Sally and not known. 

“Oh yeah.” Percy’s smile widened. “Crazy is our normal, wouldn’t you say?” He was talking to Nico again.

Nico nodded, wondering if Percy expected him to say something crazy that had happened to him. _Oh gee, where do I start?_ “Yeah, definitely…” 

It got quiet as they all started to eat again and Nico couldn’t help but feel that he’d said something wrong. 

Sally reached for more pasta and her eyes lit up, looking at Nico and Percy. “So are you two still wanting to watch a Christmas movie tonight?”

Percy nodded, glancing at Nico, who nodded along with him. “Definitely.”

Paul smiled too. “I love Christmas movies! Which one were you thinking?”

“We hadn’t decided yet...” Percy glanced at Nico again- Nico wished he’d stop that- before looking back at Paul and Sally. 

“I don’t really have a preference.” Nico cut in, realizing that they’d probably ask him- being the guest- to pick the movie and he’d have to awkward being up that he didn’t know many Christmas movies and then he’d have to explain the Lotus Hotel to Paul and… _ugh…_

“Alright…” Paul shrugged. “What about Elf? It’s the classic night before Christmas movie.” There was agreement from Sally and Percy. Nico nodded, just to make it seem like he knew what he was talking about. Elf… Nico hadn’t ever heard of the movie before. 

They all finished up eating and moved towards the living room. Percy sank down on a couch, grabbing a red blanket from the back and throwing it over himself. Paul and Sally had taken up the other seats, so Nico was forced to sit right next to Percy. Great… He thought as he sat down, painfully aware of how Percy smelled ever so slightly like the ocean and how he was suddenly leaning so close to him _wait what-_

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He said softly, concern glistening in his eyes. 

Nico felt taken aback, suddenly aware of how close Percy was and how he actually did care… He forced himself to think logically. _Friends do this all the time._ “Yeah…” He managed, hating him heart for pounding so furiously and hating himself for noticing how close they were, how he didn’t lean away, how Percy _smelled…_ He needed to _calm down…_ “Can I use your bathroom?” Nico added as Sally looked around for the DVD.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead.” Percy said, his eyes on Nico’s. Quickly, Nico got to his feet and walked down the hallway without glancing back into the living room. He just needed a minute to calm himself down, to get himself thinking logically… To _stop thinking_ like that. 

 

********************

 

Nico splashed water on his face again before glancing up at himself in the mirror. He figured he had a few minutes before Percy came looking for him, wondering if he was sick or something. That was fine. A few minutes was all he needed. 

His heart was still pounding, but not as bad as it had been a few moments ago. What had he expected Percy to be doing- to kiss him? That was out of the question- Percy wouldn’t do that, especially not now, when he was with Annabeth. They were happy whenever Nico saw them together. He couldn’t break that up- and even if he wanted too, why would Percy come to him? He could have anyone in the camp. Nico was sure that if he wanted, Percy could ask anyone out and they’d say yes in a heartbeat. So why, out of all of his many, many friends, would he ever want _Nico?_

A shaky breath made its way out of his chest. He could hear the sounds of the movie starting from the living room, but Nico- more than ever- didn’t want to go out, to sit next to _Percy Jackson_ , in _Percy Jackson’s_ living room, with _Percy Jackson’s_ family. 

But he had too. Nico wasn’t sure why- he could just grab his bag and shadow-travel out of the house, but then he’d have to deal with Percy’s interrogation as to why he had left and Chiron’s when he got to camp of why he’d come back and Nico wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with all that. It would be easier to spend the next day with Percy Jackson and his family. _Would it?_ Nico wondered as he splashed his face with water again before standing upright. He met his dark eyes in the mirror, almost wincing at how pale he was, how long his hair had gotten. _It’s no matter Percy doesn’t-_ He stopped his train of thought there. 

_Take another step forwards._

Nico turned and opened the bathroom door, walking back out into the living room. Percy looked up at him as Nico sat down next to him. His gaze seemed to ask if he was fine. Nico nodded slightly, bringing his legs up to his chest as he forced himself to watch the movie, occasionally sticking his hand into popcorn bowl in Percy’s lap without overthinking it too much. 

_Another step forwards._

 

********************

 

The movie, Elf, hit close to home for Nico and he wasn’t sure why. It was supposed to be ridiculous and- in a way- it was. But also, the plot- a guy raised by elves before leaving the safety of the North Pole to go out and find his real dad in New York, but his dad is on the naughty list and the Elf knows little to nothing about New York life? Sounds like another ridiculous story that he knew. 

It was funny, though- Nico had to admit. Percy, Paul, and Sally all laughed. The sound of the three of them being happy together was enough to make Nico smile too. So… it hadn’t been completely terrible. His thoughts hadn’t gotten out of control again. _Only a few more hours, he kept telling himself._ Then Nico felt terrible- he was counting down the hours to leaving Percy’s apartment after his friend had invited him there out of the goodness of his heart. 

The movie ended and Sally and Paul walked off into the kitchen. Percy shot a glance at Nico, almost unsure. “What’d you think?” He asked hesitantly.

Nico shrugged, looking back at Percy. “It was good.” 

“Yeah, it is. It’s one of my favorite Christmas movies…” Percy pulled the red blanket off of his lap, standing up. “Do you have any Christmas traditions? I mean,” he added quickly. “I know you said that you haven’t celebrated Christmas in a while, but…” 

Nico shook his head. “It’s been… a long time. I don’t think my families Christmas’s were that different from yours anyways…” 

Percy shrugged, gesturing for him to follow. “Alright… if you think of anything, let me know. We’re pretty good at trying new things.” Nico rolled his eyes, standing up as they walked back into Percy’s room. “And you’re absolutely positive that you’re fine?” He added, pushing open his door as he snuck a glance back at Nico. 

Nico nodded, not sure if he was glad that Percy was so concerned about him or annoyed that he kept asking. He knew Percy meant well, but if he kept bringing it up, Nico wasn’t going to get close to getting past him. “I’m positive.” 

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Never thought I’d hear you say that you were positive. Always took you for the negative kind of guy.” 

Nico sighed, shaking his head. “Shut up, Jackson.” Percy grinned that stupid troublemaker grin and Nico’s heart fluttered again. He bit his lip, forcing himself to breathe and calm down because if he did, then it’d eventually learn to stop doing that and he and Percy could be friends without Nico’s… feelings.

In the time Nico had known him, his feelings for Percy had gone from admiration to realizing that what he felt wasn’t normal admiration- because normal admiration didn’t torment you, didn’t make you self conscious of how you looked or acted, didn’t make you feel… _this_ -, to hatred, and then back to… wherever he was at now. Nico just had to get it back to whatever stage normal friends were at. 

He had to take that step.

********************

 

Nico’s mind took him to California. He wasn’t sure how he recognized it, but Nico knew he was in California. In front of him was a camp, similar to Camp Half-Blood but yet so different at the same time. His vision moved forwards, towards the camp. It moved through the crowds of people, seeing boys and girls alike dressed in what looked like Roman armor. Their weapons glittered gold and they seemed to be ready for battle, divided into two teams. 

Nico’s vision zoomed in, his eyes finding one warrior in particular. He looked to be about 16 years old with light blue eyes and light blonde hair. Nico could just tell that he was special. Why or how, he didn’t know- but this warrior in California was destined to be important.

A name popped into his mind- _Jason Grace._ Nico focused on the boy again, trying to see anything that could help him find Jason Grace again- he wasn’t sure why, but something was telling him that he would have to find him. A tattoo caught Nico’s eye- it was on left arm. It pictured an eagle, the letters S.P.Q.R., and twelve lines underneath it. _What…_ Nico didn’t understand. He’d never seen or heard of anything like that-

A voice suddenly spoke in his mind, loud. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. Saying… his name… _“Nico…”_ It scared him- where was it coming from?! Who was talking?! All of the troops suddenly began to charge, running against each other. _“Nico di Angelo…”_ A chill ran down his back as Nico spun around, searching- _where did it come from-_

Nico’s eyes opened and he sat upright, breathing heavily as if he’d been running. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice had been coming from before he realized- it had been a dream. He was… in Percy Jackson’s room. There wasn’t anything that would hurt him here… Well, no monsters, anyways. 

Slowly, he let himself fall backwards. His heart was still pounding. Nico took a deep breath, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was okay… 

He tried not to think about his dream and the voice that had known his name… Nico shivered involuntarily and ran a hand through his bangs, his eyes wandering around the room, taking in his surroundings again. He was still in Percy’s messy bedroom. Nico was lying on the mattress, a fluffy blue blanket thrown over him. Percy was lying on his bed, asleep, the blankets half-off him as he slept peacefully. There was a fish tank in the corner, giving the room a bluish glow. 

Nico shut his eyes. It was after midnight- he’d officially made it to December 25th. It was Christmas at the Jacksons. As soon as they woke up, they’d do Christmas- as Percy so graciously explained- and then… well, Nico had no idea. Either way, he hadn’t gotten Percy, Paul, or Sally anything and he didn’t think any place would be open or accept a 14 year old boy at this hour of the night. Not like he had money anyways. For a moment, he thought about stealing something but… It was a desperate move. He doubted the Jackson’s would be impressed.

Scenarios ran through his mind, each one sounding stupider than the last. _“There weren’t any Christmas shopping trips at Camp.” “I didn’t have any money.” “I totally spaced it… I can come back tomorrow with something- I’m sorry.”_ The truth sounded weak and lame, but… he figured he’d have to use it. Nico would figure it out tomorrow. 

He slipped back into sleep. 

 

********************

 

"Hey, Nico?” Percy’s voice called. Nico opened his eyes, squinting up at Percy through his messy bangs. He was sitting up in bed, his hair a mess, his mouth wide in a childish grin… Nico forced himself to stop staring. 

"What?" Nico asked, sitting up.

“Merry Christmas!” Percy pushed his covers back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Come on!" He stood up, excitement nearly radiating from him- maybe it was his ADHD or maybe he just really loved Christmas. Nico couldn’t tell- but either way, it was adorable. Nico forced the thought from his head as he followed his friend into the living room. 

Percy's mom and step-dad were already awake, sitting by the tree with two steaming mug in their hands. Paul was wrapping a green blanket around Sally’s shoulders. Both smiled widely as he and Percy entered the room. "Merry Christmas, Nico." Sally said, but Nico wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the tree.

The last time he had seen a tree lit up like that with presents sprawled underneath it... Bianca had still been alive. Even though it had been a few years, it still hurt- it hurt a lot on days like this, especially after a night of wishing that he had a family to do this with. 

"Hey." Percy was tapping his shoulder. "Earth to Nico..." Nico blinked away his thoughts, moving away from Percy’s touch. "You alive?"

It was a simple question, but it made Nico want to scream. "Yeah." Nico answered softly. "Sorry."

Percy's childish smile returned to his face, causing Nico’s heart to flutter again. He forced it down and the feeling replaced itself with hot anger, burning in his stomach. Nico didn’t want to be angry- he just wanted to be _friends,_ he wanted the feelings to stop… "Alright." Percy turned towards his mom, who threw him a small box. Percy caught it, then held it out to Nico. "Merry Christmas."

Nico felt himself flush with embarrassment. Excuses fluttered through his mind, the same as last night, but they didn’t stop. Nico bit his lip awkwardly, unsure whether to take the package or not. It felt wrong to take it when he hadn’t gotten any of them anything, but… 

"It's gonna get awkward if you don't take it soon." Percy said, still holding out the present to Nico in the same position. 

"Thank you," Nico started, "but I don't-"

Percy laughed, glancing back at his mom. "I told you he'd try and refuse." He shook his head, letting his arm drop to his side with a smile. "Just take it, okay? You aren't exactly the easiest person to shop for."

"I didn't... Get you anything." Nico answered through gritted teeth once again. He wanted to go on, but words failed him and he didn’t know what else to say.

Percy shrugged. "Hey man, we don't care. We’re all just glad you came."

 _We’re all just glad you came._ Even if Percy hadn’t said them, the words would have meant a lot. Most people wouldn’t be glad. But… this stupid Son of Poseidon and his family actually cared. They wanted him here… "Still..." Nico shoved his hands into his pockets, his gaze on his feet.

"Hey." Percy laughed, throwing an arm around Nico's shoulder. Nico felt him face grow hot and he looked down at the carpet. "It really doesn't matter." He pushed the box into Nico’s hands. Percy’s hands were warm. Nico hated that he realized that. "Here. Merry Christmas."

Nico glanced up at Percy, smiling a little. Percy didn't take his arm away- it was almost unnerving to Nico, but also strangely comforting. He hated the warm feeling in his chest, but put it off as being… wanted. He was _wanted._ Slowly, he pulled the wrapping paper off of the present and popped the top off of the box. He shifted the tissue paper around to look at what was inside. A leather necklace stared up at Nico, different colored beads with different images- a bow and arrow, a labyrinth, and an image of the Empire State Building- strung along it. Like the ones Percy and Annabeth wore, it was a Camp Half-Blood necklace.

At first Nico was confused, but Percy walked in front of him, his gaze down on the necklace in Nico's hands. His shoulder was still on Nico’s shoulder, warm and almost comforting. His heart had calmed. "It's... It's kinda cheesy, but I realized you didn't have one." Percy's eyes met Nico's, a soft… protectiveness in his gaze. "You know you _are_ a part of our weird demigod family, right?"

Nico didn't know how to answer. He'd never really felt like a part of Percy's "weird demigod family", but... The way Percy said it- he really meant it. Nico could tell. There wasn't a trace of doubt in his voice- he was being sincere. Nico smiled a little, looking back down at the necklace. "I... I guess, but-"

"Because you are. No matter what you decide to think." Nico's smile grew more, his chest growing warmer by the second. "Okay.” Percy grinned too. “That was _really_ cheesy..."

It was really cheesy- but honestly, did he expect anything less of Percy? Either way, it was… one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for him. That stupid Son of Poseidon made him feel wanted and, for once, Nico wasn’t thinking about how much he hated Percy for being so gods damn attractive or funny or nice. Percy had walked back to the tree to help his mom pass out gifts, leaving Nico standing with the necklace in his hands. 

The smile was still on his face as he lifted the gift out of the package. _Because you are. No matter what you decide to think._ Nico brought the leather necklace around his neck, tying a knot in the back. It ruined his style a little, but… at the moment, Nico didn’t care. _No matter what you decide to think._ He joined the Jacksons by the tree. 

 

********************

 

February 2nd, Percy sighed. It was past midnight, so really, it was the 3rd now. His hyperactive mind wasn’t allowing himself to sleep. It was like he could sense something was going to happen- or rather that something _might_ happen and he obviously has to be awake incase something happened. Because… of course.

That's when he heard it- rustling outside his window. At first he put it off as just the wind, but then he heard it again and saw a flicker of darkness outside the glass. He sat upright, his hand closing over Riptide. _Come on…_ he thought. _I’m trying to sleep here… I don’t appreciate being attacked at 1 in the morning at home of all places…_ "Percy?" 

His eyes widened as he got to his feet, moving towards the window. By the light of his fish tank he saw… "Nico?" Percy pushed open the window, a blast of cold wind hitting him in the face. Nico clambered inside, shivering. "What are you doing here, it's like... 1 in the morning and it’s freezing outside…” Percy rubbed his eyes, shutting the window behind him. “Are you okay?” He added, realizing that he might be wrong and may have shadow-traveled here on accident. 

Nico nodded, glancing around before looking up at Percy again. He looked fine- just cold and tired, but not hurt. "Yeah, I’m fine… I just... wanted to say thanks.” The Son of Hades looked up at Percy. “You know, for the whole Christmas thing." 

“Oh.” Percy smiled, his eyes finding the necklace that still remained around his friends neck. “Yeah, no problem. It was fun. I’m glad you enjoyed it…” 

“I…” Nico sighed. “I just… Thanks.” He repeated, stammering slightly. Looking as though he was worried he might regret it, Nico pulled a hand out from behind him. He handed Percy a fuzzy, black and white panda pillow-pet. “Merry late Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a few days late, but Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I don't know what inspired this- I wrote this a long time ago- but I've been reading hella Percy Jackson and had an urge to try and revamp this so it was actually good...did it work...? In rewriting it, it got so long that I figured I'd make it two parts. So yeah- here we go.
> 
> I know that Percy got the pillow pet at Bargain Mart in SoN and that the time line with him being taken might be a little shaky but shhhh... it's Christmas.
> 
> All reviews are greatly appreciated- please tell me what you think!


End file.
